Method Acting
by Magnatron's Crazy Sister
Summary: one-shot.  Ren and Sho are in a fight, and Kyoko finds an odd way to try and help. Read to find out more.


"Alright. That. Is. Enough!" Kyoko yelled, causing both Ren and Sho to look at her in surprise. Kyoko's face brightened at her sudden outburst, but she stood her ground.

"Look whatever it is you two are fighting about it needs to stop," Kyoko said. Ren and Sho looked at each other. It was kind of hard to stop fighting especially when the reason for the fight was telling you to stop.

"Not gonna happen Kyoko," Sho said, "this guy's too pigheaded," he gestured towards Ren.

"Oh I'm pigheaded?" Ren said, "you don't know when to quite," he retorted back. Sho scoffed.

"When to quite please, I'm in the lead, and you know it," Sho said obviously shooting out hot air.

"In the lead? I'll have you know-"

"Method acting!" Kyoko suddenly yelled cutting off Ren. They both turned and looked at her puzzled.

"Come again?" Sho asked.

"Method acting: In acting class one of the teachers is having everyone do method acting. She said we should practices a lot. And one of the best ways she said to do it is when having a conversation with another actor or actress. You should both get in a character and then have the same conversation. She said not only will it help your acting but it will also bring a new point of view to whatever it is you were talking about," Kyoko said.

Ren raised an eyebrow, "You want me and Sho to do method acting?" Kyoko's face went pink, how could she think to tell the top actor in Japan to do an acting exercise. But he was being childish. Kyoko nodded.

"Yes."

Ren and Sho exchanged looks. Sho shrugged.

"Alright Mogami-chan," Ren said, "Who are our characters?"

Kyoko thought for a minute.

Unbeknown to anyone Yashiro had seen most of the conversation that had just taken place. And being he was pretty sure he knew what Ren and Sho were fighting about he decided to lend Kyoko a helping hand.

"Um Kyoko-chan," Yashiro called. Kyoko turned, "yes?" Yashiro gestured for her to come over.

"This will take but a moment," he said when she hesitated. Kyoko walked over. "Yes Yashiro-san?"

A smile came to his face. "Why don't you have Ren and Sho do this-" Yashiro started whispering in Kyoko's ear. Kyoko's eyes got wide.

"You think that will work?" Yashiro nodded. Kyoko smiled up at him. "Okay then, thank you Yashiro-san," Kyoko said then walked back over to Sho and Ren.

"Well?" Sho asked. Kyoko smiled.

"Okay Sho, your character is accusing Ren's character of taking something of his, you get to pick whatever it is," Kyoko said. Sho looked Kyoko up and down, "Okay," he said. Kyoko turned to Ren, who was glaring over at Sho.

"Ahem," Kyoko said bringing Ren to her attention, Ren looked down at her.

"And Tsugara-san for you, your character took something that wasn't really Sho's characters to begin with, k?" Ren looked from Kyoko to Sho then back to Kyoko.

"Alright Mogami-chan," Ren agreed.

Kyoko walked a few feet away then turned back towards them. "Alright begin."

Sho suddenly marched up to Ren invading all personal space, "Give it back!" he demanded, Ren was slightly taken aback by Sho suddenly taking control of the scene.

"Give what back?" wasn't the best line, but it seemed to fit good enough. Sho scoffed clearly irritated.

"Oh like you don't know," Sho's eyes flickered over towards Kyoko for a split second, giving Ren all the information he needed; their new conversation was just a different view of what they were already fighting about. Ren stood tall.

"No," was he's simple response. Sho's eyes went dark.

"You think you can take what's mine and get away with it?" he warned. A smirk came to Ren's face.

"'mine' that's implying that it was yours to begin with," Ren said coolly. Ren swore he heard a snap come from Sho's head.

"And who's to say it's not?" was Sho's less than adequate response. Ren let out a bemused scoff.

"You must be joking. 'Who's to say it's not'? Who's ever said it was yours to begin with anyways?" Ren taunted. A tight smile came to Sho's face.

"No one, it was obvious that it was mine. And who said you could just waltzes in here and take it?"

Ren was silent, and then suddenly a smile came to his face, a dark gentlemanly smile. His eyes meant Sho's. "Well if one person throws something away, and someone else comes and takes it, doesn't that make it legally the other persons now," Ren said pointedly. Sho twitched; he didn't have a comeback to that.

"Well?" Ren asked, smiling with spite, "aren't I right Sho Fu. Wa?" Sho twitched.

"Y-yes," he said through clenched teeth. Ren's smile turned to one of triumph.

"Well then I think this conversation is over, wouldn't you agree Mogami-chan?" Ren said turning towards Kyoko. Sho twitched again; he had forgotten that this was just method acting. He turned and looked at Kyoko

Kyoko had watched the whole show spellbound, she knew Ren was a great actor, but Sho had surprised her, when she was in his promo video he had said he couldn't act, but watching him now Kyoko had to admit she was impressed.

"That was amazing; I totally believed you two were fighting over something for real," Kyoko said.

Sho nearly fell over, 'she has to be joking, it was so obvious what we were talking about,' Sho thought.

Ren smiled and shook his head, 'only you Kyoko-hime would not catch on to what we were talking about,' Ren thought calmly.

Kyoko looked from Ren and Sho, "So did it help?"

Ren looked at Sho. Sho was scowling at the ground, obvious feeling he had lost.

"Yes Mogami-chan, I do believe it helped. Thank you," Ren said giving her a heavenly smile.

Kyoko flushed, "Good." She looked again from Ren to Sho, 'they were truly amazing, there's just one thing I want to know,' she thought

"Sho, Tsugara-san, can I just ask one thing?"

Ren nodded, Sho just shrugged his shoulders, still brooding over his defeat.

"Did you use any real life experiences?"

End

Ahhhh that felt good. I dedicate this story to Nee-chan. Thank you for telling me just to type out something random, I feel much better.

Yes I'm still working on P.B2 The Plot-Thickens, I was just having some trouble with it, so my dear nee-chan told me to just type whatever come to me at that moment. And thus this little story came to be :]

Thanks for reading. I own nothing blah, blah, blah we all know a Japanese women owns Skip*Beat and I am not a Japanese or am I British or Chinese I am however a Plutain (I am from Pluto that is) take that NASA!


End file.
